Star Ocean 4 Ficlet Collection
by Sawahii
Summary: The title says it all: a collection of random ficlets, nothing more, nothing less
1. Symbology Fascination

**Disclaimer: **I did not, do not and will not ever own Star Ocean: TLH

Set when you first bring Lymle to the Calnus.

* * *

**Symbology Fascination**

"Wow, Edgie! Your ship's soooo huge!" She tugged at the blonde's shirt and pointed at the spacecraft excitedly.

"Do you want to want to go inside?" He gestured her to enter first so she proceeded.

SWISH

The little girl was startled, however, not of fear but in astonishment, "It was like 'Woah!', 'kay?! Was that symbology?"

Faize took this opportunity to explain the Calnus' technology to her, "Actually, Lymle, the entrance of the Calnus is fitted with motion and pressure sensors which automatically activate the door upon detection of – are you even listening?" He asked because she obviously wasn't paying him any attention at all.

"Edgie! It turned bright all of a sudden! Did you use symbology?"

"Like Faize said Ly-" Edge tried to cut in but was cut off.

"Reirei!" She dragged the older girl and pointed, "look at these flashy blue drawings, they must be the symbology! 'Kay?"

"You know, honey, not everything is made from symbology..."

* * *

**Sawahii**


	2. Need for Speed

**Disclaimer:** I'd be rich and famous if I did own Star Ocean: TLH

* * *

**Need for Speed**

WHAM!

The pink haired symbologist was rammed to the ground. Myuria recovered quickly to find that a certain SRF captain also lying on the floor. She hovered over the male SRF member and inquired as she helped him up, "May I ask, boy, why are you sprinting about? What's the hurry?"

"Um, well, nothing really. I don't know, sometimes I feel very slow and I just get this overwhelming urge to run for it." He replied sheepishly.

She sighed. Ever since she joined their rag-tag team, she couldn't help but notice that he was frequently running into people - quite literally. "Well, you should stop because I don't think crashing into cave walls and the sides of buildings and - not to mention - people is a good habit."

"I don't know what you're talking abou- woah!"

CRASH!

* * *

I enjoy breaking the fourth wall :D

**Sawahii**


	3. Still Just a Boy

**Disclaimer: **Star Ocean belongs to its respective owners, i.e. not me!

Sequel to the previous drabble – heck are these even classified as drabbles? I was told that drabbles are meant to be 100 exactly but these are all approximately 150, do they still count? Or would they be ficlets or something now?

* * *

**Still Just a Boy**

THUD! Was the sound of Edge Maverick running into the female Morphus, once again.

However, this time was different as Myuria suddenly laughed after being tackled and walked away slowly, leaving the swordsman very confused.

BANG! Was the sound of Edge Maverick 'accidentally' tripping over a red chair in the recreational room of the Calnus.

It just so happened that she was there to witness the scene. Again, she laughed.

BOOM! Was the sound of Edge Maverick tumbling down the stairs exiting the Calnus.

For the third time, Myuria cackled to his dismay.

This time he confronted her, "Jus what are you laughing at? It's not that funny, is it?"

She responded slyly, "Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' me! Are you a sadist? Is that why you laugh every time I fall?"

"Boy, you never cease to amuse me."

"Stop calling me 'boy'!"

"How can I when you're, literally, falling head over heels for me?"

He looked at her confusedly at first, with a non-existent witty reply, he opened his mouth but then closed it again.

"See? Still just a boy," smirking, she turned to leave and flipped her hair after her.

* * *

I swear, I'm actually an EdgexReimi fan, not EdgexMyuria but she's the only one I could see teasing him like this.

So how were the 3 chappies? Any good? I did try my best to be humorous – did it work? Are you guys laughing? Chuckling? Anything?

Next up Bacchus and Sarah!

**Sawahii**


	4. Optician

**Disclaimer**: I believe it may be fortunate that I do not own SO: 4 TLH, just look at the state of the forum.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the nice people here but unfortunately I do not think it is any good for dedication material.

It is less humorous than the previous chapters but I had a sudden urge to write this kind of slice-of-life fic so forgive me.

Oh and one more thing, I also apologise to not giving this to my proof-reader of a sister. I'll get her to quickly go over it... sometime. This may also be rewritten... sometime. Here's Bacchus and Sarah starring in: Optician.

* * *

**Optician**

"Now, Miss Sarah, can you please tell me what you make of the first line?" The robotic man questioned politely, pointing to the first row of letters with a pointing stick.

The Featherfolk squinted. "Um, to tell you the truth, I don't think I can read it Mr. Bacchus. It still looks blurry."

"Hey, what'cha doing meow?" Meracle asked cheerily as she entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Miss Meracle. You see, I have noticed that Miss Sarah has been narrowing her eyes quite frequently. So I am examining her vision to verify whether it is the prescription of her glasses that is the source of her problem."

"It looks fun! Can I try too?" the cat-girl said excitedly. "I see a bowl of yummy chicken soup; then some yummy fried chicken and yummy chicken stew!"Meracle wondered dreamily at the thought of the food then glared at Sarah, all the while wiping away her waterfall of saliva.

At once, the flightless Featherfolk detected the hunger-filled tone and whipped her head around to find the 16 year-old already starting to creep up on her. Cautious, she slowly got up and off her seat, backing off towards the exit to the recreational room, "Oh no, Merry please don't look at me like that. It's awkward."

Just then Reimi entered and collided into two very feathery wings; the glasses-less Featherfolk seized the opportunity to hide behind the taller girl before a certain someone pounced at her. "What're you all doing here for?" She asked politely even though Sarah was basically using her as a human-shield.

Meracle, who was known to have a short attention span, quickly diverted her attention off the 'yummy chicken' and pointed at the board enthusiastically with the archer in tow, "This is fun Reimi, you should try too! Come on, tell us what you see!" Her eyes practically sparkled.

"Umm," the brunette tilted her head at various angles, "I don't know, what is it meant to be?" The Earth girl asked the tall Morphus giant who was standing rather awkwardly in the corner - no doubt Meracle and/or Sarah had interrupted whatever he was doing.

"That is a good question, Miss Reimi, I'm glad you asked. These are Roakian characters, which I am currently using to assess Miss Sarah's vision. However, it seems worse than I thought. She is going to need a new pair of glasses immediately otherwise I'm afraid she would strain the ciliary body and suspensory ligame-"

"Oh my," a ditzy voice cut in, "this seems complicated. I don't want to be a burden now. These glasses are just fine - I can still see through them after all."

"Fear not, Miss Sarah, the procedure is very simple." He reassured.

"Is it really okay? Thank you!"

_Later that day_

"Oh wow, things are much clearer now! Thank you, Mr. Bacchus!" She bowed and joyously skipped out of the room. Not long after her exit, Bacchus can hear the symbologist ask the green-haired Eldarian, "Why, good afternoon Faize! I didn't know you were a girl!"

* * *

The only bit I liked in this was the last line and that's it really.

**Edit 26/06/10: **yup got my sister to proofread it so all's fine and dandy (I hope)~

**Sawahii**


End file.
